The Sandman's daughter
by anime-queen46
Summary: A STORY BY ROXY BELLA KATH. A new enemy attacks and it's target is the Sandman and his family, fearing for their daughter the sandman and his wife go into hiding and have Bunnymund raise their child as his own.
1. Thanks

New story from roxy bella kath previously known as Lily bloom spring sprit. Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

It was raining hard that night, thunder and lightning flashed outside the warren. I was inside my house settling in for the evening in front of the fireplace with a good book when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who would be out in this storm?" I asked myself as I stood up to find out.

Cautiously I opened the door and saw Starlight. A woman with light brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing a black snow jacket and pants. Her arms were wrapped around herself as if she was holding something and I also saw Sandy standing right beside her, the pair of them were soaking wet.

"Can we come in? There is not much time," Starlight ask me.

"Of course," I said a bit confused and opened the door more to let them in.

"So what is going on ya guys?" I ask closing the door.

Sandy used his dream sand ta say _'your ur last hope.' _

I was really confused at this point as I stared at them and asked, "what do ya mean?"

Starlight unzip her jacket ta show me a sleeping baby girl. I was shocked to say the least to see the tiny bundle and couldn't stop staring at her.

"This is Bella our baby daughter," Starlight said.

"Ok but what does Bella have ta do with me being yer last hope?" I asked.

"Ava Black, Pitches older sister is after both me and Sandy and we need Bella safe. If Ava finds out about her she will try to kill her as well so we were hoping that...that you would take care of her of us," Starlight said looking desperate for her child's safety.

I rubbed a paw over my face feeling way too tired to be dealing with these sorts of things at this hour. After a few minutes I sighed and looked them.

"Ok sheila I'll take care of her," I said with a smile.

_'Thank you so much bunny'_ Sandy said as Star was having her last hug with Bella.

"No problem mate," I said as I smiled and Starlight handed Bella ta Sandy for his last hug.

I felt awful for them as I watched my friend hug his daughter one more time and gave her a kiss on the forehead before handing her ta me.

"We must go now and thank you again Bunny," Starlight said before leaving with Sandman.

I waved to them as they took off into the night and closed the door behind me and locked it for the night. Then I looked down at the precious bundle in ma arms and smiled at the little girl affectionately as she woke up.

"Hey there little Bella" I said and all she did was make drool bubbles in reply making me chuckle.

"Come on, let's go make ya up a bed ta sleep in until I get ya a cot yeah," I said walking inta my room.

* * *

Short chapter to start but more to come. Don't forget to review readers!


	2. 17 years later

alright new chapter already! Don't forget to review everybody :)

* * *

_17 years later._

Bunny p.o.v

It has been 17 since Bella came into my life and Sandy and Starlight still had not come back. I look over at a picture on the counter and I smile at it seeing how much Bella has grown up to look like her mother. She still believes without a doubt that I am her and as much as I want to tell her the truth I just have this feeling that I shouldn't. Anyway I was in the kitchen getting breakfast while she was in her room doing homework, as I work I try not to hear the Taylor Swift songs blaring from her room.

Bella's P.O.V

I was on my bed on my laptop doing history homework while listening to 'never getting back together' by Taylor Swift. I am failing history badly so needless to say I was not the happiest person this morning after doing an all-nighter.

"Bella breakfast!" I hear my father call out.

"I am never going ta get this done" I groaned to myself as I ever so gracefully stumbled out of bed grumbling under my breath till I got to the kitchen. When I walked in I hoped I looked like I hadn't been up all night…again.

"G'day pa," I greeted.

"Ello love sleep well?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, like a baby" I said lying through my teeth.

"Ok now tell me this, if you slept well last night, or at all even, then why are ya still in your pj's? By now ya should be dressed for school.

_'Crud'_ I thought realizing I was caught but tried to smile innocently at him to not get in to much trouble.

"Try telling me the truth this time, how much sleep did you get last night?" He asked not looking amused.

"None," I admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" he asked putting his hands on his hips as he went into mama bunny mode.

"History test," I said with a yawn

"That doesn't mean ya stay up all night love," he replied with a glare before he put my toast down in front of me.

"I was studying," I said defending myself as I started to eat.

"Studying or cramming? Cramming is what people do when they leave it to the last minute, studying is what people do other the course of the time they know about the test so they can rest," he scolded me.

"I know I know," I said just then the phone rang.

_'Saved by the bell'_ I thought.

"I got it," I said and went to answer the phone.

"Ello?" I answered.

"Hello is Bunny there?" a female's very bright but worried voice answered.

"Who is this?" I asked the unfamiliar voice.

"I am the Tooth fairy and you are?" she replied.

"His roommate," I joked before pulling the phone away from my ear and hand it ta pa.

"It's for ya," I said to him.

"Thanks love eat your breakfast," he said before turning away from him.

I nod and do as told while pa was talking for a while before he finished and sat down at the table with me. I soon fished eating and as I got up to go get ready for school I can't help but wonder what the phone call was about. I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth before I grabbed my school bag.

"See ya later," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye love have fun" I nod as I walk out.

* * *

Ugh all nighters are evil necessities sometimes, especially when your a procrastinator like me lol. That's all for now till next time!


	3. Why didn't you tell me

Bella p.o.v  
The morning started off good with it being a beautiful day and all but like all good things some jerk has to go and ruin it for the rest of us.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Miss Australia," a voice said and I immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

I turned around to see my assumption was correct as the owner of the voice was a girl in the same class as me. She had waist long blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a knee long white dress and black shoes.

"Back of Layla," I said not in the mood for Miss Attitude this morning.

"Aww don't I get to hear your accent?" she cooed in a mocking tone making my eye twitch.

I managed to keep my cool though and simply kept walking towards my locker and ignoring her completely which apparently was the wrong thing to do.

"Hey I was talking to you," Layla said as she shoved my back inta the wall and punched me right in the face.

"Ow!" I cried as I covered my nose which was bleeding badly.

"That is what you get for not listening," she said and stormed off.

Of course there was no teacher there ta see it but it's not like they would listen to me anyway since Layla plays this school like a freakin' harp. I only person I dared to trust in this teenage wasteland was my teacher Mr. E, the shop teacher. Speak of the devil he must of heard the princess shriek and walked into the hallway to find me in a bleeding crumpled mess on the floor.

"Bella what happened?" he asked concerned as he kneeled down ta me.

" L-L-Layla p-p-punched m-me," I explained as tears fell from being punched in such a tender spot.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse's office and we are going to need to call your father," he said as he gently helped me up with the arm not covering my nose.

"But.."

"No buts come on," Mr. E said sternly.

There was a tense silence as he took me ta the nurse office, when we got there the nurse took at my nose as I prayed it wasn't broken. While I was being looked over I noticed Mr. E picking up the phone and groaned knowing this day was not going to end well.

Bunny p.o.v

I was pantin' eggs until I heard the phone ring so I put the egg and brush down to answer the call.

"Ello?" I answered

"Hello, is this Mr. Bunnymund?" a man's voice replied back sounding unimpressed.

"Ya, whose askin'?" I asked ever suspicious of strangers.

"I'm Mr. E from spirit high and I am calling about your daughter Bella," he explained and for a second my heart stopped.

"Is everything ok?" I asked calmly but panicking in my head.

"It seems her and another girl had a disagreement and Bella got punched in the nose. I can't say for sure if it's broken she's being checked out by our nurse now. We will need you to come talk to us at the school and take Bella home," Mr. E explained.

"I'll be right there," I sighed before I hung up and made a tunnel to the school.

~ 5 mins later ~

Bunny p.o.v

When I arrived I quickly made my way to the front office, the secretary must have been expecting me because he didn't seem surprised to see a giant bunny burst into the main office. He shouldn't be surprised either way, after all this was a school for spirits and potential guardians. A safe place where newly made spirits can learn their crafts and understand what it was that they actually were. Without guidance the change could be a terrifying experience for the young spirits.

"Ello I'm here ta pick up Bella," I said.

"Down the hall and first door on the left," the office man replied kindly before going back to whatever it was that he was working on.

"Thank ya" I said before heading to where the guy told me to go.

I knocked on the door before I entered and saw the principle sitting behind his desk and Bella sitting in front of him with ice on her face.

"Hey love ya ok?" I asked concerned as I kneeled in front of her.

"I think so," she said and I growled protectively when I heard the pain in her voice.

"Why did ya get punched?" I asked.

"A bully," Bella mumbled.

This came as a shock ta me, I didn't know that she was being bullied. I didn't know what made me angrier, the fact that Bella got punched or the fact that this wasn't the first time.

"Why didn't ya tell me ya got bullied?" I demanded.

"Ah didn' wanna worry ya and ya always say ta be strong let nothing get ta ya" she answered.

"I know I said tha' but when ya gettin' bullied ya tell me love I don' want ta see ya hurt," I explained to her and then she look like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry pa," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I pulled her into a comforting hug and held her as I told her that everything was going to be ok. I kissed her head before turning to the principal.

"Who hit her?"


	4. the new face of darkness

After the principal explained everything that he knew to Pa, I was excused to go home for the rest of the day. We went back to the warren so that I could get my nose bandaged, Pa quickly led to the kitchen before getting the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Ya ok love?" Pa ask for the fiftieth time since we got home but who's counting.

"Yes," I replied rubbing my eyes a bit when the phones rings.

"I got it," Pa said before he turned away from me and answered the phone.

"Ello?"

Bunny p.o.v

I answered the phone ta hare a very worried tooth fairy on the other end of the phone and quickly went into guardian mode.

"Bunny we need your help, something is wrong," Tooth explained franticly.

"Woh wait slowly down what going on?" I asked in concern, it could never be good if Tooth was getting frantic.

"Just come down to the tooth place we need your help," she explained quickly and when I tried ta reply the line was already dead.

This couldn't have come at a worse time to have a guardian emergency but I couldn't ignore it either. With a heavy sigh I turned around to look at Bella who was staring at me confused and slightly worried.

_'She can't know, she's got enough on her plate'_ I thought to myself.

"Ok bella I need ta go a friend of mine needs a hand with some stuff. Will ya be ok on yer own?" I asked her.

"Of course I'll make sure to leave the doors unlocked, turn on the stove before leaving it unattended and talk to lots and lots of strangers," she replied sarcastically.

I gave her a warning look before she rolled her eyes at me and said, "yes Pa.

I shake my head at the ridiculous girl before kissing her forehead and leaving to go make sure Tooth was ok.

~ mean while ~

Tooth p.o.v

I was happily doing my job at the tooth place until I heard a dark chuckle. It was dark and menacing like Pitch but this voice was more feminine.

" Well, Well, well aren't we the busy little fairy," the woman's voice echoed throughout my home making it difficult to find her.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked trying hard to cover up that I was beginning to feel afraid.

"Aaawww sacred are we?" she replied in a mocking tone.

"N-no," I stuttered in reply cursing myself for feeling this vulnerable around an enemy.

"Oh tooth fairy don't feel bad, I am a lot like my brother in regards to fear. I know the whos, what's and why's of every fear of every being," she explained before she gave another dark chuckle.

"So that would make you-"

"The sister of pitch" she said interrupting me and confirmed my suspicion.

I flew at her to attack but found just as fast as I moved, she moved faster. I looked around me to see where she went and found her where I was standing just moments before when she suddenly disapeared.

"Who are you?" I demanded looking around for her.

"Well I guess it would be fair for you to know my name" her voice said.

"But where is the fun in that?" she said with a chuckle.

"Ok if you don't tell me you name-"

"You'll what? Send the guardians after me" she laughed.

"Here's the thing I am Pitch's older sister. I am older and stronger then he is so it going to be a lot harder to defeat me. I will not make the same mistakes my brother did, now I think I have given you enough information for now bye bye," she said.

With that she was gone and the heaviness in the air from her presence had lifted. I stood frozen for a moment before I left and called the others to come right away.


End file.
